Extreme Dinosaurs
Syndicated, 1997 |periodo de transmision = 1997-1998 |temporadas = 1 |otras_cadenas = |nº de episodios = 52 |país = EE.UU. |idioma = Inglés |imdb_id = 0136639 }} Extreme Dinosaurs es una serie animada estadounidense de 1997 basada en una línea de juguetes de Mattel protagonizada por un grupo de dinosaurios antropomórficos y su némesis: un trío de malévolos velocirraptores con los planes de dominar al mundo; los reptiles prehistóricos se transformaron por un extranjero penal, y se les dio una mayor inteligencia y una forma antropomórfica. Una mujer de nuevo, ajeno de policía de carácter oficial que se involucró en la lucha por accidente se ha añadido también.El héroe clave y los personajes de villano apareció por primera vez en la serie de dibujos animados como street sharks en los pocos últimos episodios de esa serie, los héroes eran conocidos como los Vengers Dino y fueron un poco diferentes a ellos,con la posible excepción, Stegz, también parece mostrar algunos prejuicios hacia las aves rapaces. Línea de juguetes Tanto Extreme Dinosaurs, como Street Sharks, eran una línea de juguetes para acompañar el show. Los juguetes fueron hechos en su mayoría de vinilo flexible e incluian una o varias armas. Extreme Dinosaurs tuvo una serie que también prolifero en los años 90. Personajes * T-Bone (Tiranosaurio Rex): El líder del equipo. Él es sin duda el más grave del grupo, a pesar de que muestra un lado más informal. Considerando que los demás con frecuencia se distraen por sus propios intereses, T-Bone se centra siempre. el mueve su asignatura, que pueda realizar solo o con cualquiera en el grupo, es el "Saurio Stomp", que sacude la tierra local. * Stegz ( Estegosaurio ): es el especialista en tecnología en el equipo y el más contemplativo de ellos. Él puede resistir su cuerpo en una hoja de sierra destructiva, utilizando las placas en la espalda como su vanguardia. * Spike ( Triceratops ): Un experto en artes marciales, Spike está armado con una cabeza dura que puede reventar a través de, aparentemente, nada. Está enamorado de Chedra,su aliada y, a pesar de su especialidad en luchar, tiende un jardín en su tiempo libre (similar a un guerrero samurai). * Bullzeye( Pteranodon ):un joven sabio, cuya principal arma es un grito de frecuencias del oído. Bullzeye es holgazan y tiene la mala costumbre de hacer compras fuera de la red de canales de compras. * Hardrock (Ankylosaurus ): ingreso en el equipo hasta la mitad a través de la serie. Hardrock es de otra dimensión y es demasiado amable por naturaleza, pero todavía es capaz de luchar con eficacia. en el grupo, él es pacifico y tiene la mayoría de la comprensión. * Chedra Bodzak: Una Mujer oficial que ha quedado varada en la Tierra. Compañero de los Extremodinos. Chedra está obsesionado con la ley y siempre lleva un libro de códigos en el que las normas de muchos de su raza se inscriben. Aunque su libro es (como T-Bone observa) sesenta y cinco millones años de la fecha, persiste en Chedra citando de ella y en regañar a sus amigos cuando éstos violan sus edictos. * Ditto:Es un avestruz,mascota de Stegz que había nacido de un huevo que Bad Rap confundió con uno de los huevos de dinosaurios reales. De vez en cuando aparece en varios episodios. * Príncipe H: un príncipe ficticio de Inglaterra,que a veces ayuda a los extremodinos con algunas misiones.Él mantiene su secreto. * Porcupine McVells: El paleontólogo y dueño de una empresa privada Museo de los Dinosaurios. Ser muy acostumbrados a las cosas raras, él no tiene inconveniente en que se permita los extremodinos a permanecer en su establecimiento durante el tiempo que ellos deseen. * Ridge: Un dinosaurio de especie desconocida (aunque muy probable sea un Dilophosaurus ). Él lucha como campeón en una lucha intergaláctica escenario dominado por una reina. Personajes Antagónicos Sus enemigos son los Raptors, una banda de velociraptores . * Bad Rap : es un velociraptor anaranjado con rayas,Líder de los Raptors, que tiene un bostal metal como el dispositivo conectado a la boca (y, brevemente, un arma en una mano que puede disolver la materia sólida sin esfuerzo).Su objetivo es alterar permanentemente la Tierra,toda la biosfera para asemejarla como el Mesozoico. * Haxx:Un raptor negro con implantes en la parte posterior de cada muñeca que producen hojas de color verde, cuya cola se ha sustituido con una hoja de cubierta.Como es uno de los dinosaurios menos dotados: Demasiado torpe e idiota para llevar a cabo planes de sus compañeros y por lo general estropea todos sus objetivos. * Spittor: Un raptor rosa con lanzadores en el dorso de cada muñeca y en la garganta que el spray adhesivo con un potente ácido.Su suministro se interrumpe en el primer episodio y se pasa otros episodios tratando de encontrar un sustituto. El "cerebro" es muy hábil en hacer planes sofisticados. * Argor Zardok : era un criminal en fuga que ha creado los extremodinos y a los Raptors fuera de lo normal,hace 65 millones de años. Luego huyó a otra dimensión cuando el planeta comenzó en erupción volcánica (gracias a una máquina que le dio Bad Rap), el abandono a sus creaciones. Lista de Episodios # Out of Time # Fossil Fooled # Ick-Thysaurus Vacation # Inevitable Eggstinction # Monstersaurus Truckadon # Saurian Sniffes # Raptoroid # Mission Implausible # Bullzeye Surfs The Web # Loch Ness Mess # Rebels without a Clue # Dialing for Dinosaurs # Cyber-Raptors # Lunar Toons # Raptorian Crude # Incredible Shrinking Dinosaurs # Shink Rap # Jurassic Art # There's no Place like Dome # The Rule Book of love # Have a Nice Daynosaur # The Dinosaur Prophesy # Bones of Contention # The Bad Seed # The Return of Argor # Holiday on Ice # Earth vs. the Flying Raptors # The Raptor who would be King # Jelousaurus # Day of the Condorsaurus # Night of the Living Pumpkins # Lights, Camera, Raptors # A Few Good Dinosaurs # Captain Pork # Jinxed # Enter the Dinosaurs # The Weresaur # Tiptoe Through the Tulips # Colosso-Dome # Dinosaur Warriors # Safari-Saurus # Cliff Notes # The Mysterious Island of Dr. Monstromo # Agent Double O Dinosaurs # T-Foot # Zogwalla-Con # Surfasur's Up # Salsafied # The Extreme Files # Sir Gus and the Dragon # Medusasaur # A Bone to Pick Emisión Internacional * Serbia ** Disney XD * Chile ** Megavisión (1997-1999) ** Chilevisión (1998-2001) ** UCV Televisión (2003–2004) * Ecuador ** Canal Uno (2011-Presente) Enlaces externos * Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión animadas de los años 1990